True Love Is Love!
by narutoandsasukeloveeachother
Summary: Naruto has finally realized his true admiration for his partner in crime-- Sasuke Uchiha. But what happens if the lonely prodigy has different feelings for Naruto? What will Naruto do when Sasuke does something unexpected? SasuNaru Plzz R&R!
1. OH NO!

okay guys.... this is my 1st fanfic for naruto!!

i hope u guys like it!!!! give me tons of reviuws kk? =)

------------------

Naruto was walking around the leaf villege, looking for his friend sasuke. over the years they have developed there relationship after sakura died on a A-Class mission

"SASUKE!!" naruto called with glee. "WHERE ARE YOU??!"

Sasuke appeared from behind the bush naruto was near. He was dressed in a velvet tux and a bright blue tie. he was holding a bowkay of different flowers, all blue which matched his tie. "I hoped you would come this way.." he told naruto. "I have a surprise for you..." he handed naruto the flowers.

Naruto smiled and took the flowers. sasuke thought he heard naruto purring but it might have been in his imagination.... "My favorite color!!" cried naruto. "where are we going?" he said.

Sasuke pulled out a bright blue bandanna. "Here let me put this on..." he told naruto.

Naruto was still smiling as sasukes warm ninja hands touched his orange hair. The bandanna was tied....

"Will you tell me where your taking me now??" Naruto said barely holding in his excitement... he was excited all over......

AND THEN SASUKE GAVE HIM A BLOW TO THE HEAD (author's note: not sexual LOL!!) AND NARUTO FELL OVER LIKE SAKURA DID IN EPISODE 109 OF NARUTO!!

2 weeks later naurto woke up.

"sasuke where are we??" naruto said he was panicing.

Sasuke was nakid and so was naruto. Sasuke was smiling and his brother was behind him but he has clothes on.

"Naruto I always new you loved me...... so now I want you to prove our love!" saske went on top of naruto and did very very bad things to him.... sasuke's brother was recording all of this with a video taper.

"SASUKE NO I DONT LOVE YOU LIKE THIS!!" naruto yelled, and tried moving away but he was tied and besides all of sasukes mussles were holding him down..

It was all over in a minute

Sasuke laughed a horrifying laugh before going to his brother to give him a well deserved high 5.

---------------------------------

WILL NARUTO EVER ESCAPE???

TUNE IN FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT!!!

(author's note: btw guys i might need some help to write the next chapter so if you could giv eme ideas in ur reviuws that would be good =) )


	2. please stop this madness sasuke

Naruto was so so scared he was going to get kill ed.

……he feared for his dear, dear life.

The black haired ninja laughed "naruto……you told me you loved me"

"I do!!" naruto cried in fear of his place in sasukes heart.

"then lets continue."

Naruto couldn't do anything more….. yuki (srry I didnt want to tell everyone that I don't know sasukes bro name….. but I cant find it anywhere!!! I sware I checked everywhere…. But ya. Im srry but until I find out I'm calling him yuki because I love that name….opps im sidetracking…. Ok bye until I talk to you guys at the end of the chapter) grabbed out his banna flavored condom.

…..he ripped it in half and then yuki laughed

"were not using this on you!!!"

(truth is, naruto has a vagina in this storyyy, okay sorry)

(oops srry!! I talked again LOL!!!)

"Naruto… this is proving my love for you.. if you could see it through my eyes… you would be proud" he gave a sexy smile then violently continued with his horrible doings on naruto's peepee…..

"STOP RIGHT THERE YOU EVIL EVIL PEOPLE!!!!" a pink haired girl came into the room

"sakura!!!!!!!!!!!!!" naruto said so loud "I thought you were dead"

"I am"

"o"

"ya"

"howre you here then?"

"because I'm not dead yet!! Baka!!!!!!""

sasuke continued to do the bad stuff

naruto moaned….. sasuke was turned on

"OH!" sasuke said in happiness he was far from emo!. How dare he not notice sakura!!!

"hey im here ya know!!" the woman said with poison in her mouth

"ya"

"why do you love naruto so much"

(ok ok I know there should be a ? there but I don't feel like typing it out bc I just got out of sugery and I'm in major pain and my wrists are broke :( ok lemme continue)

(oh wow this is long!! I should stop now……….)

CLIFFHANGER!!!! WHY _DOES_ SASUKE LOVE NARUTO SO MUCH?!?!?! WHAT IS SAKURA DOING THERE?!??!?!?! IS THAT EVEN REALLY HER?!?! =O

FIND OUT NEXT TIME!!!!!!!!!!!

PLX PLX PLX PLX _**REVIuW**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AND GUYS……

U didn't lv me reviews last time!! So I had think about this all by myself and its hard so I might have to stop this bc Its hard………….. ok bye!!!!!!


	3. enter, SAND DEMONS!

temari was walking alongside kankuro, her hot hot hot hot bro. She was so proud of him and his dolls she had a visual affestion for him by the time they were in shippuden.

kankuro always felt the same but he was scared temari wouldnt want to be seen with him because of the dolls... he was hoping by the end of the night temari would love him as more than a bro....

"kankuro....." cooed temari asexually "how.... are... you??"

"...temari, why are you asking me such questions?!?!?!? i need to tell you something......... important." sweat was falling from his face like a fountain

"....you relly don't want to know, ok??" temari blushed like a tomato would!! "okay jeez spit it out i want to go kick some ass and your not helping"

"WHAT!?!? WHOS ASS AM I KICKING BABY?!?" kankuro ran in circles of frustration. he now had business to take care of!!

"you c... gaara was hurting me!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"........NOOOO! temari, gaara and i..... both love you. he's just always been violent, you should have known this..." he stuttered twice. (**TRY TO GUESS WHER!!!!**)

".....relly???" _hm.... some hottie with a big nose or some one who can control sand!!!! how cool!!_ "oh........."

"u need to pick one of us now. i can't wait any longer temari, i want you now or not at all...." he looked down at the ground, and shed one singel..... lonely............ .... ...... tear.

temari looked on to the horizon and saw naruto, sasuke, sakura, and yuki(**remember yuki uchiha is sasukes bro!!!!**)....... it looked like fun. she wished she was having fun. but she was here with him......... and he can't control sand......

"I'VE MADE MY DECISION!!!!"

Kankuro: =O

temari: *_*

Kankuro: ................. :( is it me......

temari: .............................................................................. no i pick yuki

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"


End file.
